Gerald Jre'll
Gerald Jre'll (June 12, 2328) is the commanding officer of the U.S.S. Antaeus (NCC-92786), with duties aboard Olympus Station as the Executive Officer of Security. Previous Commands & Positions *Starfleet Academy Class of 2371 *''U.S.S. Bellerophon, Junior Tactical Officer (2371-2373) *''U.S.S. Auburn, Security Officer (2373-2379) *''U.S.S. Nautilus'', Tactical Officer (2379-2385) *''U.S.S. Midsummer's Night'', First Officer (2385-2396) *''U.S.S. Iberia'', Captain (2396-2418) *''Olympus Station'', XO of Security (2418- ) *''U.S.S. Antaeus'', Commanding Officer (2418- ) Early Life (2328-2360) Gerald was born on a small research colony on the outskirts of Federation space to a half-Vulcan father and Vulcan mother. When data on this colony resulted in classified information, Section 31 sabotaged the colony's reactor, resulting in an explosion that killed all in proximity, leaving only Gerald and his parents alive. Knowing what had happened, the parents abandoned their child for his own safety and fled, the infant being found by first-responders, where he would be taken to an orphanage and soon adopted by his new family. Having never been trained to curb his Vulcan emotions, his early life left him often alone, children fleeing his presence. He learned to control them in his own way, over time, however his methodology was often inadequate for controlling outbursts of joy or rage. This would be an issue until he applied for Starfleet Academy, wherein he had finally been trained and tempered by his mentors there. Starfleet Career (2361-2417) Applying to Starfleet Academy at 33, he studied for 6 years there, training in tactical and command. On his 6th year, a new Vulcan professor had noticed his struggles with temperment. Gerald stayed at the Academy for four more years, taking extra classes and studying under his mentor until he graduated in 2371, and was placed on the newly-commisioned U.S.S. Bellerophon as it's night-shift tactical officer. He was promoted during this assignment, jumping ship to ship several times. In 2385, Gerald became the First Officer of the U.S.S. Midsummer's Night, a ship whose mission entailed patrolling the border of the Federation, with emphasis on responding to emergencies, with facilities aboard to mediate a small releif effort. He served on this ship for 6 years, until the ship answered a distress call that had relealed itself to be a trap by pirates. In an initial volley, the vessel had been damaged and the Captain injured. Jre'll, taking command, directed the ship away to bide time. Being severaly outnumbered, the order was given to self-destruct the vessel, with the Captain's permission. The crew ejected through escape pods, with the pirates pursuing, when the Midsummer's Night's warp core detonated, severely damaging the pirate blockade. The crew drifted until rescued by Starfleet, where they were deposited on a Starbase nearby, with some number of crew being injured or killed. Jre'll was offered the command of the U.S.S. Iberia in 2396. This Olympic-class medical ship's mission was to go where none dared, with the sole purpose of helping those in dire need. After several years commanding this hospital ship, Gerald had seen several incidents that were suspicious, at the least. This suspicion and distrust built up, and in 2417 he was confronted with this information about Section 31 and their involvement in the destruction of his home colony, and several other installations, he became outraged and swore himself against the Federation, and their facades. He shared this information with the crew, many of which agreed with him. Those who opposed his plan of taking the ship off-course and out of Federation space were offered a shuttle, and so they left. APC & JTFB (2418-) The Iberia discovered a recruiting agent of the Athenian Phlanx Company in 2418. They were directed to the Deneb Kaitos system, and Olympus Station. The crew merged into the ranks of the APC. The Company, under the threat of the Hur'q at the time, was on alert. When an attack began, the Iberia had been on patrol, and were the first to engage the Hur'q. After a short exchange of fire, the Iberia had suffered more damage than it could handle, and it's warp core began to melt down. The crew were transported to Olympus, and the Iberia destroyed, the resulting explosion driving the Hur'q away. Jre'll suffered an injury during this exchange, resulting in nerve damage to his right arm and leg. He was given command of the U.S.S. Antaeus as compensation for the damage. When the Company began a merger and became the Joint Task Force Bellerophon, Jre'll made it clear to his crew that they were Joint Task Force members. They do not agree with the Federation's practices, but Bellerophon was a force for good, and of which they support. The semi-reconsilitation of the Federation helped soften the anger he harbored towards the government. Jrell Bridge.PNG|Gerald Jre'll, on bridge GameClient 10_30_2018 4_21_34 PM.png|U.S.S. Antaeus